A Woman's Heart Is Never Her Own
by Little Miss Nintendo
Summary: Tifa's finally living her day dreams with Cloud...but good things can't last forever!


Tifa Lockheart was a strong woman, more than words and appearances, her heart was hurt by very few things. Yet time and time again her heart was thrown into a swelling storm of pain and heartache when it came to one thing. The thing that day by day ruined her heart more and more. One young man with blonde hair and Mako eyes held the power to do so. Cloud Strife.   
  
  
  
Cloud often enough didn't know of her feelings for him, although he did acknowlege the fact that they'd been friends for quite some time. Tifa had always thought that one day she would be unafraid and tell him of her feelings, but then Aeris Gainsbrough stepped into the picture and took Cloud's heart, holding it in the plam of her hand, even in death. In the end when Sephiroth had been defeated, as Cloud pulled Tifa up over the ledge from which she'd fallen, he said these words:   
  
  
  
"I think I understand now, the answer from the planet...The promise land...I think I can see her."   
  
  
  
She was surprised he didn't notice her voice as it fractured, or the tears that almost flew down her cheeks at the speed of bullets. It had honestly been that long ago. After the planet had been saved, she'd returned to Nebliheim with Cloud, and although they saw each other, nothing of the sort grew between them.   
  
  
  
Tifa knew that he dreamed only of Aeris at night, Aeris the flower girl who he'd managed to save and yet failed to save. She sighed as she thought about that fact, but suddenly gasped as she started falling from an unknown cause, with nothing below or above her to save herself. All she knew was a sharp pain to her head and the world went black.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Tifa....Tifa." Cloud's smooth voice cooed to her as she opened her eyes little by little and slowly gained back her sight.   
  
  
  
"...Cloud? What're you doing?" Tifa said trying to sit up slowly, but the effort went to her head quickly and painfully, and further more in vain.   
  
  
  
"Tifa, you fell." Cloud said, "I came over to check on you, and you were on the ground, bleeding, so I called that new guy, Dr. Gee."  
  
  
  
"Hm...thanks Cloud." Tifa said smiling weakly, her wound would no doubt restrict her to the bed for a long time.   
  
  
  
"He said you didn't have anything major, but you would be in bed for a couple of weeks."   
  
  
  
"Oh...joy." Tifa said saracastically. She watched as Cloud got up from the chair he'd pulled over next to Tifa's bed, and walked over to the window.   
  
  
  
"You'll need someone to take care of you." Cloud said simply, and at that Tifa tried to dart up straight out of bed, again feeling the sharp pain to her head. Cloud only turned and smiled as she eased herself down into the bed. He showed some kindness by walking over to her, brushing her hair out of her face gently. "Relax, it's only for a couple of weeks."   
  
  
  
Tifa, who was still surprised by Cloud's delicate gesture, managed a small, "Yeah. I guess."   
  
  
  
"You get some rest Tifa," Cloud said smiling. "I'll go down stairs and cook you some good food."   
  
  
  
"Cloud wait, I thought you couldn't---" Tifa said as the door shurt, but the last word didn't make it passed the door, "cook."   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Those couple of weeks went by fast, and Tifa found herself spending more time with Cloud than ever.   
  
  
  
He's probably worried about me. Tifa thought to herself, I can't think of any other reason for this. Of late, Cloud had acted differentlly towards Tifa. She saw no reason for the change other than worry, so assumed did she, that that was her answer.   
  
  
  
"Tifa?" Cloud said sofly as they walked a little ways out from Nebilheim in the green grass that surrounded the small town. It was night and the crickets were singing their song as the clouds threatened to drop rain on the yearning Earth below.   
  
  
  
"Hm?" Tifa said looking out over the feilds with the different colored flowers and dandilions that blew to a rythm in the wind.   
  
  
  
"I know you think that Aeris is the only one I care about, but in truth...there is...another."   
  
  
  
Tifa's eyes became soft and looked away from Cloud off in the distance of the flat lands that covered this part of the world in a mist of rare and unforgettable beauty. She almost jumped out of her skin as Cloud reached out for her hand with his own.   
  
  
  
She looked at him with fear residing somewhere deep in her eyes and yet a longing in her heart. Cloud only smiled as he tightened his grip on her hand, his Mako eyes glimmering against the dim moon light that was quickly being sent away by the dark clouds in the heavens. At first Tifa wanted to run from this moment, yet she'd waited her whole life for this...why would she back down now?   
  
  
  
There were no words between them as Tifa looked into his eyes, her hand tracing the side of his face so gently, with the kind of care that only came from the deepest part of a woman's heart. She would always remember this, she thought as her heart pounded, as he came closer to her in a way she'd never known with only small gestures.   
  
  
  
It wasn't long after when his lips were placed on hers, that the rain finally fell, serving as a faint reminder of something. When Tifa and Cloud finally went home, Cloud only stood at the door smiling. Tifa looked at him, confused as to why he'd rather stand out in the rain, then her eyes widened in realization of what was happening.   
  
  
  
"Cloud..." she whispered faintly, beginning to cry, "...Cloud."   
  
  
  
Cloud only turned and walked out the door, disappearing before her very eyes. She closed her eyes for a minute, knowing right where she was, but not wanting to stay here. Tifa wanted to go back. She had to go back, to make sure Cloud was ok.   
  
  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was in bed, with a bandage wrapped around her head, and she knew not to move. Sharp pain only awaited her then. Yet, asleep with his head resting on a limp arm at the side of her bed, was Cloud Strife. Tifa didn't make a motion to wake him, rather she let him sleep.   
  
  
  
He woke about an hour later, only asking her this one question, "Are you ok?"   
  
  
  
"I'll be fine." Tifa said, trying to keep her sentences short so she didn't sound like she was ready to cry.   
  
  
  
"Ok." Cloud said, "The doctor said you should get some rest for a week or two. I'll be over to check on you, although I'll have to order food for you, I can't cook worth anything."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tifa said, still lost in a bit of confusion. She was trying to fight back the tears. Why did she come back? To protect Cloud. Same as always.   
  
  
  
"Need anything?"   
  
  
  
"Nope."   
  
  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you later Tifa." Cloud said walking out the door, knowing he'd check back in a few hours, but the doctor had already sent for someone to help Tifa out, seeing as how she cloudn't get out of bed for a whlie.   
  
  
  
Tifa only sighed, happy that Cloud was gone for now. The tears were getting harder and harder to fight and soon, very soon, she'd break down. It's this way with every woman who's in love, and she'll hold her silence for him until the day she dies.   
  
  
  
Tifa got up, ignoring the sharp pain, looking out the window of her bedroom. She found herself starting to gasp, holding back the tears, but not for long. Her brown eyes were soon over come with tears flowing down like small droplets of rain from the heavens. Tifa Lockheart was a woman of very few pains...but this was too much to bare.   
  
  
  
She knew she'd endure...only because she was in love with the man who had Mako eyes, and a heart for a flower girl who helped save the planet. 


End file.
